Relationship Of A Butler And His Master
by Onus of the Flesh
Summary: What did Elizabeth really mean when she knew their was a special relationship between Ciel and Sebas-chan? Or when Agni inquires about their special 'bond? Learn here!  Yaoi. No smex. SebxCiel.


**A/N: By popular demand; Another CielxSeb story!**

**_Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso_. NOT ME.**

**Warning: Yaoi, drug implication, sexual themes, BOY'S LOVE; GAY! No sex, though. _(I've yet to give in to that.)_**

**_Don't like stuff that I listed above? _I ask you in the kindest way possible; DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION.**

* * *

"Don't try that, it won't work." Ciel's voice rang evenly through his office, calm and collective. His eyes shifted to the side, starring down his butler.

Sebastian smiled innocently, putting his handkerchief back away. It actually would have worked, and he knew that... unless Ciel wished for it not to work. Then it would never work. His young master had the final decision.

Not that he should have been dousing the rag in drugs either way. It was a bad idea from the start...

Ciel stood up, then, putting his hands on his desk. He let his head hang, then, sighing. "I don't believe you would have drugged me." He stated.

His butler shrugged. He was right, again. As much as he wanted the boy... he wouldn't force him to do anything. He smiled to himself, then went back to cleaning.

Ciel turned his head to watch Sebastian. He waited in silence for a few minutes before opening his mouth. "Just because I said that doesn't mean you should pay less attention to me." He said, a little selfishly.

"Like this?" Sebastian whispered. Ciel hadn't even seen his butler move, but now the man held his chin up, standing behind him and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Sebastian's trademark smile flashed over his face, and Ciel tried to pull away. His moves were futile, however; the man was behind him and the desk blocked his front.

Ciel turned his body around to face Sebastian. He leaned his back against the edge of the desk, putting his hands on the edge of the desk as well. A look of disgust covered his face, even though it was a disguise. A disguise that never came off; unless, of course, he was surprised. "No, now you're invading my personal space."

"But you don't really mind, do you?"

Ciel 'Tch'd and turned his head a little.

Sebastian bent over enough to come face-to-face with his young Master. "Don't people suspect we're together anyway?" He asked in a sly voice.

"We've already had this discussion." Ciel said, waving his hand, as if it erased the subject matter. "It just means we should work harder to keep it a secret."

The butler gave his master a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Whatever you wish." He teased a little, watching a rosy blush come across Ciel's cheeks after the kiss. As many times as he could surprise the boy, nothing could repeatedly surprise him as his kisses did.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel shoved the butler away, although it hardly affected Sebastian. He walked over to the window and looked out of it at the large entrance to his mansion. "We need a plan. When I'm to marry Elizabeth. What then?"

Sebastian sighed, leaning against Ciel's desk with a slightly worried face. "We hope to any higher power out there that she's fallen for another boy."

"Man."

"Huh?" Sebastian looked up.

"Not boy. Another man. I'm a man. She'll find another man." Ciel corrected, not facing Sebastian, not skipping a beat. He sounded serious. And he was; only making it worse for him when Sebastian chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The young master asked harshly, turning to see the butler almost doubled-over in fits of laughter.

"So petite!" Were the only words Ciel managed to make out through Sebastian's laughter, but then the butler composed himself and moved closer to his master. "You're still young, Master, not quite a man yet. But a young man, you are thirteen. But not quite a man." He smiled, "Yet."

Ciel wrapped his small arms around the man's waist, clinging a little. "If it's age you're counting, that makes you an old man." He scowled a little, though refusing to let go, "Pedophile."

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then softened. He put his arms around the Master's minuscule frame, embracing him lightly. "Submissive." He whispered back.

Ciel's fingers clenched around the butler's jacket as he looked up at the man. "Cat obsessed moron." He retorted.

"Shorty."

"If I didn't like you like this, I would slap you again." Ciel mumbled, sticking his face into the fabric over Sebastian's chest. It smelt good.

Sebastian smiled, continuing to hold the boy in the heat of the fall sun flowing in through the window. He knew it was true for both him and his master. The feelings were mutual. But it was not time to admit it. No. It would be years before the young master would be comfortable admitting how he really felt.

And Sebastian could only declare his dedication, announcing that he would stay by his Master's side as long as he could, protecting him with all he had.

Nobody would know the secret relationship between the butler and his master.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please, please _review_! Let your_ awesomeness_ rain upon me and bless the story with _your critic_! _Your responses to these stories keep me writing_!**


End file.
